kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
KanColle Wiki:Staff
Staff members are identified by their native Wikia roles and staff teams they belong to. Staff Teams The staff is composed of 3 teams, with each having their own area of responsibility and focus. Each team consists of staff members with expertise that benefits their area of responsibility and all teams have at least one manager that is responsible of the team. Only administrators are eligible to become a manager of a team. As the name implies, the Community Team is focused on the community aspects of the Wikia. The Community Team is the primary team that publicly engages with the community, with the goal of providing a friendly and welcoming environment on the Wikia. * Engaging with the community and promoting a friendly and welcoming environment. * Punishing troublemakers, removing inappropriate comments, and preventing vandalism. * Maintaining the update threads that provides information about the in-game updates. * Translating important information from Japanese to English. * Using image editing software for creating banners, assets, maps, etc. Administrators * (manager) * * Moderators * * * * The Development Team's focus is the development of tools and templates that benefits the editors. The long term plan for developers is to make it easier for editors to do their job. * Writing and maintaining templates using Lua and Wikitext. * Maintaining the site's frontend with the use of HTML, CSS, and JavaScript. * Extracting assets and valuable data from the game or public databases. * Writing automated tools for updating data, reducing the necessity for manual input. * Teaching editors on how to use their tools and templates. Administrators * (manager, bureaucrat) * Moderators * (bot) The Strategy Team's main focus is the exploration of the in-game mechanics, taking things a step further than the rest in order to refine the metas and provide players with the best possible options. Due to the variety of skill sets that apply in this team, it is not unusual to see members with both Discussion and Content moderator here. * Analyzing fit gun data. * Compare ships requiring blueprints and conclude with an order of priority. * Analyzing and discovering the branching rules during the events. * Data mining with the use of databases. * Capable of coming to a logical conclusion when presented with in-game options and also being able to explain the "why". * Showing excellent proficiency about the in-game mechanics and assisting the other members with this knowledge. Administrators * (manager) Moderators * Consultants are professionals who provide expert advice on areas like managing the Wikia, future long term plans and the resolving of conflicts among staffs. Unlike the other teams, consultants do not actively partake in the decision making and do not have any native roles, but they are still considered part of the Wikia staff team. * Native Roles Those are the default functional/permission based roles set by Wikia. See for more details. }} A community's founder is automatically given admin and bureaucrat rights during the community's creation. * Historically, was the founder, the rights were transferred to the current bureaucrat in 2013, the founder's title and bureaucrat rights were removed in 2017 due to inactivity. }} Bureaucrats are one level 'up' from administrators, they have the ability to promote and revoke content moderator and administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats. While they cannot directly revoke another user's bureaucrat status, they can revoke their own. Bureaucrats also have the ability to revoke a user's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning, but community consensus is required for the addition of users' bot status. Bureaucrat status can only be removed by , or by themselves. }} (also known as "admins" or "sysops") are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community and appointed by a bureaucrat, they have access to the following extended rights that help them contribute to and modify the site (for more details, see the ): * All privileges from the discussions moderator and content moderator groups * users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions * Grant and revoke both the chat moderator and discussion moderator rights * Edit the community's * Edit whitelisted (including the site and ) Administrators have the right to decline their tools or resign at any time. Administrators are expected to help other users when necessary and guide or correct them when necessary. Alongside their added tools and abilities, administrators are held to the same editing standards as other editors and are expected to follow the same policies as everyone else. Because of this, administrators are not beyond the rules of the wiki and can be demoted from their position if consensus deems it necessary. Starting in 2018, administrators who are inactive for more than 3 months or does not contribute to editing (page comments does not count) are subject to demotion. Moderators}} Content moderators are users who have the ability to assist administrators by using the following tools: * Deleting and moving (renaming without leaving redirects) pages and files, including protected ones * Protecting and unprotecting pages and files, as well as editing protected pages * Undeleting pages and files * Reupload files * changes * pages Currently, all content moderators are discussion moderators as well. Discussions moderators are users who have the following tools available to manage conversations across the community: * Editing and deleting comments * Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user * Closing and reopening threads * In , moderators have the ability to manage boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads }} A "bot" is an automated process, program, or script that makes it easier for a user to make tedious or repetitive edits and actions on a community. When a bot is running in quick succession, the log can sometimes be overtaken, making it harder to spot more substantial edits by regular users. Giving an account a "bot flag" will hide these edits from the recent changes list (although any editor can still choose to see them by clicking "Show bots"). A user who wishes to use a bot should set up a separate account for it, then talk with other community members to ask whether they approve of the creation of a bot. After discussing it with the community, the bot owner or admin can . Past Staff Members Founder * Bureaucrats * Administrators * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Content Moderators * * * Discussion Moderators * * * * * * * * Bots * * * * See Also * : general overview of the user rights groups. * : full specification of the user rights groups. * : list users by groups. * : display detailed information about a single user. * The admins of KanColle English Wikia, a 2017 blog post by . * Re:The admins of KanColle English Wikia, a 2018 blog post by .